


Sunflower

by jhengchie



Series: Sex, Tattoos and Sunflowers [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mafia Boss Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, Smut, Tattoos, Violence, bottom kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: SunflowerJohnkunMafia AuTW: ViolenceWord of mouth was that Johnny’s most prized possession wasn’t a thing but a someone. Named as Sunflower, saved from being a prostitute, Sunflower became Johnny’s partner in crime and in life. Also word of mouth, Johnny protected Sunflower so much that he was protected and guarded by a team specially skilled, no one can touch him. And that made him the best target to take down Johnny, take out Sunflower, take out the Suh.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Sex, Tattoos and Sunflowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is a sequel to Fresh Blood. The plot is not original, I think I’ve read 2 other stories with similar plot lines (a dojae and norenmin) so if you read this and go oh, I’ve read that before, it’s probably because it shares the same premise. Anyway, I am not copying any of those works, just to be clear on that.

Johnny glared at Taeyong and the other glared back laving Yuta to whack both in the head with a rolled up newspaper. The argument was silly and it was something that shouldn’t turn into a glaring contest but trust Johnny and Taeyong to be petty so here they are rubbing their heads from where Yuta whacked them.

“You argue on the design and placement but not even asking the person concern if he wanted it?” Yuta was fuming.

“Yuta hyung, it’s okay. I’ve been wanting to talk to Johnny hyung about it.” Kun appeased the older who stuck his tongue out towards the two and pulled Kun into a side hug.

“Tell me about it, Ten and I can do anything.” Yuta said and Kun smiled and nodded.

“A sunflower on my nape and the stem is a line work of Johnny’s name down my spine.” Kun said and Yuta smiled happily and pulled him towards the studio were they do the tattoos.

“Hey I want to see!” Johnny was walking towards the direction when Taeyong stopped him.

“We have better things to talk about.” Taeyong was serious and so Johnny nodded and they both entered the office.

“You know that word around town, Kun’s getting a lot of attention.” Taeyong informed him and Johnny nodded. “You do know that they will try to harm him to get to you.” Taeyong added and Johnny nodded, they did try to hurt Yuta before to try and take down Taeyong before but they forgot to account that Yuta’s bloodline had been linked to powerful yakuzas and that he was trained since he was a baby to hold a weapon and to kill without remorse.

But Kun, Kun wasn’t part of the mob, nor was he skilled in fighting. He was all soft curves and warm hugs. Kun needed protection and Johnny was determined to provide whatever to secure his precious sunflower.

“Is the Vision ready?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded.

“They are.” Taeyong replied.

“set them up and brief them.” Johnny instructed.

\--

Johnny kissed the younger’s spine now marked with his name and the flower he dearly loved. It was not something Johnny expected from Kun who doesn’t even have an ear piercing, but it was dearly appreciated.

“Do you like it?” Kun asked and Johnny kissed his tailbone.

“I loved it.” Johnny responded and parted Kun’s ass cheeks to eat him up.

“Hyung.” Kun breathed out and Johnny tongue fucked him. “Johnny.” Kun moaned as a finger enter him.

\---

Kun was surprised to see six people in front of him and kneeling down like they were some sort of knights in a royal court. He eyed Ten and Winwin, two of Johnny’s staffs that he had became closer with once he had accustomed himself with the lifestyle, and then to the kids that he had been taking care off, the bunch of delinquents who had been scouted due to their skills and loyalty.

“Why are they kneeling?” Kun asked Johnny who stood from his chair and walked up to him.

“They are your body guards.” Johnyn informed him.

“All six of them?” Kun asked.

“Yes, you need all of them. You don’t know the danger you are in. People will want to target you and hurt you to get to me.” Johnny informed him and Kun shook his head.

“I don’t want them in danger.” Kun was perplexed that Johnny would use these boys just to protect him.

“If I can, Johnny hyung?” WInwin stood and Johnny gave him permission.

The team had been selected by Johnny and Taeyong to be Kun’s guards for a reason, they were all Chinese and would be easier for Kun to communicate.

“ _Kun ge, it’s okay, we are willing to sacrifice our lives for you.”_ Winwin informed him. “ _Protecting you would be our honor, for all the kindness you’ve shown to us._ ” Winwin added.

“ _But I don’t want you to.”_ Kun argued.

“ _We want to do this.”_ Winwin assured him and Kun sighed but nodded.

Vision followed Kun where ever he goes, and he became untouchable. Everyone who wanted to hurt Kun fell into their demise, body lying in pools of blood and eyes wide open reflecting fear. Kun was not happy but Johnny was right about them, about people wanting him dead to hurt Johnny but he won’t allow that, not when he knows Johnny would go berserk even if the tips of his nails get chipped.

“Another one?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

“They are getting brave hyung, we can’t help but be ruthless.” Ten explained and Johnny sighed.

“The annual gala is coming, I don’t want anything to happen to Kun.” Johnny instructed and Ten nodded.

“Of course.” Ten smiled and then left the room.

Johnny looked at Kun and kissed his temple. “You sure you want to perform there? You could just stay here.” Johnyn asked and Kun nodded.

“What better way to flaunt your prized possession than to have your sunflower perform right before their very eyes?” Kun asked and it made Johnyn laugh.

Kun had gotten used to the mafia lifestyle, and embraced it even. Before, Johnny would see Kun cower in fear or hide behind Yuta but now that he had been with Johnny for so long, he had accustomed himself to the brutality and harsh reality of the world that they live in. Johnny sometimes regrets that he had dragged Kun into such lifestyle but Kun assured him that he liked this, and he would stand by Johnny no matter what happened.

The gala or just the gathering of mafia clans is a show and tell of net worth for the bosses. Often times, alliances were formed and disputes settled during these events, and most especially tactics to evade the government were discussed.

Tonight was Johnny’s turn to host the gala and as a special treat to everyone, he’ll showcase his sunflower. It was coincidence that Johnny found out about Kun’s talents, of his piano skills and beautiful voice but it was a discovery that made him love the younger more. You see, Johnny had affinity with pianos, trained to play the instrument at a young age, he had invested on the best piano to be displayed in his house, to be played by him and only him. But Kun’s fingers touched the keys and Johnny could only smile as he listened tot he younger play the instrument like an extension of himself, before bending him over and ramming into him as the younger still played perfectly.

Kun was inside a room to prepare for the presentation. Johnny rarely allowed such display but he assured him that he wanted to giv everyone a show, for Johnny’s reputation. He had been known as the sunflower but not a lot had seen him because the security around him heightened. He had almost hits but Vision had been efficient in eliminating his attackers. Left and right, the bodies fell as all six of his escort eliminated the threats; even their youngest Yangyang wasn’t holding back when he slit throats of men alder than him.

“How easy was it to infiltrate this house.” Kun turned to see two men, knives drawn out and grip tight around them. Kun figured that it would be loud to use guns even with silencer so the attackers opted to use them. “Where are your guards now?” One of them asked and Kun bit his lip then looked at them.

“You don’t look like Suh’s type.” The other remarked and Kun glared at him.

“You’re not Johnny to say that” Kun bit back and the two laughed.

“Trying to act fiesty huh? Maybe I can wreck your hole before I slit your throat.” The attacker said and dashed towards Kun.

Here’s where the rumors were wrong.

Vision was made to protect Kun and but no one knew that the Vision’s leader is Kun himself. Yes they answer to Johnny but they obey the supreme, they obey Kun above all. Kun may have started scared and wide eyed as bodies fall left and right but if there is one thing about Kun that stands out, it’s his desire to improve himself and achieve perfection.

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t the six guards that had the most kills in Vision, it was their leader.

Kun had landed a kick to an attackers stomach before dodging the knife from another. He took the katana displayed on one of the dressers and with a swift move, he sliced off an arm. The other watched in horror as his comrade wailed in pain but soon charged after Kun with his knife. Kun laughed as he anticipated the move and as the man approached, he thrust his katana forward, impaling the man with the blade. He then turned his blade 90 degrees before he kicked the body and withdrew his blade. Kun then looked at the other man, cowering in fear while bleeding on the carpeted floor.

“You’re weaker than I thought. I expected a challenge but they gave such imbeciles.” Kun walked towards the man, katana dragging along the floor. “I’d like to play more but I have a performance to do.” Kun said and with a grin, he sliced off the man’s head, and it rolled on the floor, dead eyes reflecting fear.

“It’s time.” Winwin opened the door and Kun turned to him. “We’ll clean it later.” Winwin assured him and Kun nodded.

“I want the katana cleaned and polished.” Kun instructed. “Grab the head he pointed to it and winwin walked towards it and grabbed the head by the hair.

“He’s from Obsession.” Winwin informed him and Kun sighed.

“Junmyeon hyung would be seething.” Kun informed him.

“Hey, let’s get this show on the road.” Lucas called from the door and the two nodded.

The seven of them walked towards the main hall, meeting the other members of Suh’s Clan who eyed the head Winwin was holding. They bowed their heads at Kun and allowed the group to pass. They stopped just before the grand door and Kun turned to his six loyal subjects.

“When the doors open, you all know what to do.” Kun said and everyone nodded. HE then handed the bloodied katana to Lucas while Ten wiped his hands with the towel before handing it to a waitstaff to be disposed off. “Let’s give them a show boys.” Kun then faced the two guards by the door who saluted.

Johnny was getting bored, some of these old men were showing off and he was not interested. The women they brought was not up to his standards and the big jewelry were not his taste at all. “They are here.” Jaehyun whispered to Johnny and the leader grinned.

“Prepare for the show.” He whispered back and Jaehyun stood in guise of getting more alcohol from the storage. Doyoung joined him and the two left the room towards the direction of the kitchen. “I asked them to check on our wine,we need the best for the show later.” Johnny announced and everyone cheered.

Johnny looked at the clock and grinned, it won’t be too long and he was sure, Kun would give them the best show.

The door opened hurriedly and Kun ran towards Johnny screaming and crying. Johnny stood to meet his beloved and engulfed him in his arms, securing him before drawing out the gun from his waist. Vision entered the room with heads held high, and Lucas showed off the katana while Winwin threw the head on the floor where it rolled towards Exodus leader.

“I was so scared. They were goign to kill me.” Kun sobbed and Johnny turned his gun towards Junmyeon who stood and kicked the head away.

“It’s not my unit Johnny, it’s the separatist.” Junmyeon explained.

“He’s right, it’s the obsession unit.” Ten stepped on the head and showed everyone the tattoo. “You have a lot to deal with.” Ten grinned at the leader who clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

“You know who you are dealing with Junmyeon hyung, and I will personally slaughter them for even trying to hurt my sunflower.” Johnny announced as he lowered his gun. “Are you okay baby?” Johnyn asked and Kun nodded. He wiped the tears away from Kun’s face and kissed him, a show of his possession.

“I am now.” Kun blinked and then took a step back from Johnny. He then took out his bloodied robe and then threw it towards Xiaojun, who caught it expertly.

Johnny grinned as he looked at the custom sheer dress shirt Kun was wearing, hinting the tattoo on his back, and the fitted pants that showed off his assets. Kun walked towards the piano and sat on the bench elegantly before winking at Johnny.

“It’s time that we witness my Sunflower’s gift to everyone.

\--

“You were so good.” Johnny groaned as he watched Kun bounced off his cock. “Who taught you how to act like that.” Johnny gripped Kun’s waist to steady him before moving his hips to thrust into Kun.

“Ten.” Kun breathed out before bending over to kiss Johnny. ”Did you like my little show?” Kun asked and Johnny grinned and nibbled on Kun’s lower lip.

“Just perfect.” Johnny answered and sucked on Kun’s neck as Kun panted and moaned in pleasure.

“You think Junmyeon hyung can handle it?” Kun asked and Johnny grunted.

“I’m sure he can. If not, we’re gonna help him out. I hated the obsession unit anyway.” Johnny stated and then flipped them over. “Enough about them. I’ve wanted to fuck you in front of those geezers and show you off.” Johnny hissed and Kun brought his legs towards his body.

“You could have done it and I won’t object to it.” Kun replied and Johnny thrust deeper. “Johnny yes.. fuck be harder baby.’ Kun moaned.

“I will baby.” Johnny said and his hips moved faster and deeper, fucking Kun’s hole expertly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: When it comes to tattoos, I pretty am neutral about it: I can appreciate art and the meaning behind it but it’s something that I wouldn’t do for myself. But if in any case that I would want a tattoo it would be a moon and sunflower tattoo bec. Those two hold a special place in my heart. Imagine my tears when I learned of Johnny’s sunflower tattoo, yepp tears. Anyway that’s pointless rambling.


End file.
